1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to position information, and more particularly to a method and a system for automatically recording position information on a portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Navigational systems, such as the Global Positioning System (GPS) are gaining popularity with the public. Generally, GPS works by utilizing a cluster of satellites to determine a receiver's location. For example, each satellite in the cluster broadcasts a signal with identification, time and location information. A receiver receives this information from the cluster of satellites to determine the receiver's position.
By utilizing the GPS, a user is capable of obtaining exact position of the user and the efficient path to a destination. However, such function is generally activated by the user. As a result, the position of the user cannot be obtained while the user is unable to activate the corresponding GPS functions, such as in a kidnapping event.
Accordingly, a method and a system for automatically recording position information of a portable electronic device are called for in order to overcome the limitations described.